YO EMO?
by marzat cullen
Summary: De por si la vida de Blanca no es nada fuera de lo común… ¿pero si le sumas una banda alemana exitosa y una amiga fan desesperada?... bueno, entonces es mejor no pensar en el resultado..


Haber, ni modo, ¿como empezar a presentarme? Mmm... Pues vale, visteis esa chica, la ultima en la fila del instituto, la del cabello fucsia, los lentes de contactos rozados y el vestidito al mejor estilo cenicienta, pues que mal por que esa no soy yo, que están mirando a Ñuñez, la Barbie de noveno grado y mi actual compañera (que la muy asno repitió curso para joderme la vida un ratito más), yo soy la de mas adelante, no esa no, esa es Flavia, la de maaaaaas adelante, ¡si!, ¡¡bingo!!, esa soy yo, la de la remerita negra sin mangas y con una calaverita, los pantalones acampados negros, las zapatillas….también negras y el cabello rubio/castaño, y que si…que parezco emo pero no soy, ¡¡¡que yo soy Black no emo!!!; aunque mi atuendo y mi cabello suelen prestarse a confusiones, gravísimas confusiones….  
Y bueno, en el instituto ya de por si me he creado fama, yo soy la "borde con cara de borde que habla borde", si….lo se…pero no pidáis mucho, mis compañeros son medio cortitos en lo que a imaginación, inteligencia y cualquier tipo de acto pensante se refiere  
Pero que va, no, que yo si tengo amigas, muchas…., bueno, en realidad solo una, es la de atrás, si, justito la de atrás, esa de las mega coletas estilo Saylor Moon y la superpequeñacasiinvisible falda escocesa, y se lo que pensáis, que no parece mi tipo, pero es así, se llama Daniela y me lleva cuatro meses, es algo tontita, pero la intención es lo que vale…o eso nos dice el profesor de religión, Ikaldo kirchner,el cual por cierto que para mi debe tener algún tipo de parentesco con Néstor, si hasta es medio tuerto y todo.  
-¡¡¡silencio!!!-volvió a chillar/gritar/emitir sonido ensordecedor la directora en busca de algo de paz…la cual obviamente no iba a conseguir por aquí, ya que si quería tranquilidad se hubiera ido a trabajar de bibliotecaria  
Y pues claro, como era de suponer de mis compañero nadie calló…de hecho empezaron a hablar a un volumen mas alto del que anteriormente usaban, lo cual dejo a la "anciana" preceptora con cara de U.U y a la directora con un "pequeño" tic nervioso parecido al que a mi me daba cuando veía al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado (véase Fabio Lanzoni en Google imágenes)  
-Ey, tía-me llamo Daniela en un susurro cantarín, de esos que si uno escucha luego de despertarse se queda con cara de mala leche todo el resto del día, aunque por supuesto, yo era inmune a ellos, ya que la mala leche la tenia desde nacimiento…  
-¿Qué? ¬-¬ -me encorve mas de lo normal mientras arrugaba mi ceño  
-nada XD-emm….con lo de tontina no bromeaba, ¿ya veis?  
-seh…-y el silencio dice mas que mil palabras…  
-y…pues ¿que como estas?-aunque por mucho que me esfuerce mi amiga no parece poder captarlo, ya que todo lo que sea indirectas o sarcasmo le pasa sin llegar  
-pues muy bien-sonreí de oreja a oreja  
-¿enserio? O.O-se sorprendió  
-¬.¬ no-refunfuñe molesta  
-ah! Pues entonces así si… XD-río, encontrándole la gracia al chiste  
-lo que sea-trate de ignorar la situación  
-y…. ¿has visto el ultimo capitulo de casi ángeles?-me pregunto curiosa  
-que no veo telenovelas...-la chica no me conocía muy bien pese a nuestros….siete años de amistad  
-ay, si, ¡yo tampoco! -puso cara de sorpresa-¡¡tenemos tanto en común!!-me echo los brazos al cuello dejándome con cara de "¡¿que cojones…?!"  
-pero…y si no ves casi ángeles…. ¿por que preguntas?-interrogue al verme libre de su abrazo mortal (diez segundos mas y quedaba tendida en medio de la fila)  
-ay….no se XP-se carcajeo  
Y yo no pude evitar volver a preguntarme por que coño había comenzado a juntarme con ella  
Flash back*****  
Una niña de cabello rubio en coletas, flequillo estilo Cleopatra la reina del Nilo y ropa rosada (en esos entonces mi madre elegía mi vestuario) observaba a los niños jugar en el recreo con rostro malhumorado  
Si, esa chiquilla era yo…en mis años mozos claro; cuando me acababa de mudar y había comenzado en otra escuela  
-¡¡¡Ey!!!-un grito a mi lado me alerto, espantándome  
Aquella situación me recordaba al depredador acosando al indefenso ciervo….aunque yo más bien tenia tendencia a depredador…que os juro que los cuernos por mucho que me mirase en el espejo no los encontraba (evidente sarcasmo)  
-mmmmm….-bueno…a los siete años tampoco era mucho mas amigable, no os creáis  
-¡HOLA! -la primera impresión que me dio esa niña fue la de "Mm...….le pego una ostia en medio de los ojos haber si me deja en paz"-yo soy Daniela, como la de televisión XD (y hasta ahora no se a quien se refería), tengo siete años, ¿y tu?-aquella alegría…demasiada para mi gusto  
-….soy….Blanca  
-ay si, yo también O.O-me corto mientras jalaba de su manga y dejaba a la vista su piel  
-no ¬-¬-me miro sin entender- que me llamo Blanca-termine entrecerrando los ojos  
-ah! Pues que….¡¡bien!! -se río  
-sehp…  
-¡¡¡seremos muy buenas amigas!!! XD-me estrujo dejándome sin aire  
Fin de flash Back*****  
Luego de eso todo es borroso, supongo que mi mente lo abra suprimido para evitar traumas mayores  
-¡¡muévanse!! -nos empujaron las de atrás mientras los profesores, preceptores y directora entraban al colegio dejándonos afuera luego de tirarnos el sermón de nuestras vidas, el cual por cierto echando cálculos solo dos personas debían de haber oído....dos de doscientas cincuenta  
-¡ya!-murmure entre dientes al mismo tiempo que me salía de la fila y caminaba rumbo a la salida, ignorando la mueca de odio que tenia Ñuñez para conmigo  
Por otra parte Daniela se quedo atrás, ya que a ella la venían a buscar sus padres ricachones, y pude caminar las veinte cuadras a mi casa sin un molesto zumbido en los oídos, haciendo el camino más placentero..., que va, ¿a quien engañar? A las dos calles me tome un taxi con el dinero que mi madre me entregaba para el almuerzo (el cual no se ni para que me da…ya que de todas maneras soy alérgica a mas de la octava parte de las cosas de la cafetería).  
Luego al llegar me baje una cuadra antes…como si con eso me fuese a ahorrar algo, le pague amablemente al señor (arrojándole un manojo de billetes a la cara y cerrando la puerta de una manera estruendosa) y camine con paso cansino al porche de mi casa  
El auto se alejo a una velocidad estrepitosa y yo toque el timbre de la misma manera insistente que utilizaba todos los malditos días de instituto; mi madre no tardo en abrirme la puerta con una sonrisa  
-¡hola Blanquita!-y nuevamente no pude evitar recordarme el poco parecido que teníamos  
-mmm… hola e_____e-salude de manera desganada mientras cruzaba el lumbral y dejaba mi bolso en uno de los tres sillones del recibidor  
-¿ocurre algo?- mi madre me observo sorprendida  
-nada T-T-me descoloque haciendo una seña "dramática" con ambas manos y corriendo a encerrarme en mi alcoba  
Estaba segura de que si mi madre pensaba que me pasaba algo me dejaría de molestar un buen rato, por lo que un poco de teatro era la solución perfecta.  
Cerré la puerta, echándole el pestillo y me recosté sobre la cama; mi cuarto no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era…lo que se dice medianamente espacioso, con las paredes recubiertas de pósters de mis bandas favoritas y dibujos de mi autoria  
Cerré los ojos y me deje estar un buen rato


End file.
